Ivy
Ivy is a 10-11 year old resident of Toonworld and Sorenrulescool5's Persona and main OC. In Toonworld, she is a friend of Justin Puppy, Dennis and Sophie. She is mostly seen with GIR and Manic when she appers. Personal Info *Birthday:August 14th *Age:10-11(She stops aging at 11, a format of the "Not Allowed to Grow Up" trope). *Friends:Justin Puppy, Dennis, Sophie Otter, GIR(Best friend, partner and pet), Manic the Hedgehog(Boyfriend), Rayman, Bubsy, Max Goof, Parappa, KJ Begale(Ryantepuppydog242), Blacky, Luna the Dragon, Lenny Kangaroo, Molly Kangaroo, Marlyn Koopa, Audie Dingo, Pinto, My Melody, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, The GFTC Fox, Dotty Dog, Montgomery Moose, Zipper Cat, Bingo Beaver, Woolma Lamb, Portia Porcupine, Bugsly Kitten, Rufus the Dog, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Butter Otter, PJ Berri, Katy Kat, Sunny Funny, Matt Major, Paula Fox(Sometimes), Hello Kitty, Tuxcedo Sam, Chip, Grinder, Catnip(Sometimes), Patter Hoperabbit, Bobby Bear, Skippy Squirrel, Fanny Fox(Sometimes), Blinky Bill, Shifty Dingo, Daisy Dingo(Sometimes), Party Popple, P.C. Popple, Pancake Popple, Puzzle Popple, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, Putter Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, Potato Chip Popple(Sometimes), Oscar the Lizard, Harchi Hyena, Buck the Vulture, Popy the Fox(Sometimes), Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, and Flippy Doggenbottom. *Enemies:The GFTC Wolf, Dannt Dingo, Katz, Mademe Mousey,Dark Justin Puppy, Nega Denniss, Discord, Azrael (The Smurfs), Ootsie & Bootsie Snootie, Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry), The Blue Aardvark (from The Ant and the Aardvark), Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar), Dark End (Stitch! anime), The Antitoons (from Rayman 1), Sheldon J. Plankton, King Bowser Koopa, The Nixels, Major Nixel, King Nixel, Cy Sly (Ovide and the Gang), Cackletta, Fawful, Hooktail, Gloomtail & Bonetail (from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door), Doggymon, Captain Crocodile (Disney's Robin Hood), Xander Coyote, Lil' Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure), Freddy Fazbear, Springtrap, The Nightmare Animatronics from FNAF 4, Captain Gutt, Squint, Flynn, Raz, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson (Ice Age 4), Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai & Ed (the hyenas from The Lion King), Joey, Dee Dee & Marky, Mr. Dark (Rayman 1), Dark R1 Rayman/Raymesis Jr., Admiral Razorbeard and his Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape), Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Skulker, Ember McLain, Desiree, Pariah Dark, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Youngblood, Johnny 13, Kitty, and Freakshow (Danny Phantom), Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, Brother Blood, Control Freak, The Conhares, Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas), Phango (Khumba), Don Karnage and the Air Pirates (from TaleSpin), Felicia Karnage, Packbat & Gatorpossum (1987 Sylvanian Families), Wilde Wolf, Catchum Crocodile, Leland Lizard, Cajun Fox, Seymour the Cat (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), Bebop and Rocksteady (1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Shredder, Adolf Wolf (Tex Avery's 1942 "Blitz Wolf"), Von Vulture, Samuel the Otter, Blackfrost the Dragon, Lil, Paula Fox(Only when she was brainwashed), Catnip(Only when she was brainwashed), Fanny Fox(Only when she was brainwashed), Daisy Dingo(Only when she was brainwashed), Potato Chip Popple(Only when she was brainwashed), and Popy the Fox(Only when she was brainwashed). *Favorite shows:Gravity Falls, Total Drama, Invader Zim, Pokemon, Ok K.O.!, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Popwerpuff girls(The orginal), Digimon, Teen Titans GO!(Yes, Ivy likes that show), The Loud House, Parappa the Rapper anime, Sonic Underground, Unikitty! and more. *Favortie Characters:K.O., Mable, Dib, Ami, Dendy, Lincoln, Yumi, Pikachu, Puppycorn, Pinto, GIR, Manic the Hegehog, Sonic the Hegehog, Sonia the Hegehog, ZIM, GIR, Treekco, Julie, Rad, Enid, Carol, Fluttershy, and so much more *Favorite cartoon episodes:"The Inconveniencing", "The EX-Files", "Rise of The Zitboy", "T.K.O." and "Julie AmiYumi". *Least Favorite cartoon episodes:"Dark Harvest"(She hates this episode so much!), "You Get Me"(She hates this episode so much!), "Brian"(She hates this episode so much!),"Green Isn't Your Color", "Making the Case", "Oceans Eight-or Nine", "The City of Frownsvile", "The Internet", "WereGarurumon's Dinner" and "A Kepper for Keeps?". Personallity Ivy is a happy-go lucky girl. She loves to play video games, listen to music and watch youtube, but she spends time with her friends a lot. She can act stubborn sometimes, but she is a caring person and very emotional. Voices She is currently voiced by Courtney Taylor. Triva *Ivy's voice actor, Courtney Taylor, voices Ivy's favorite character of all time, K.O.. *The reason why Manic is her Boyfriend is because in real life, Sorenrulescool5's first fictional crush WAS Manic the Hedgehog. *The GFTC Wolf was once Ivy's crush, but after finding out he was evil, Manic became her boyfriend. *Ivy has neddlephobia, which is a fear of neddles, which means she is afraid of shots. *Being born on August 14th, Ivy's astrological sign is Leo, which granted her the planetary influence of Mars. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:OCs Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Canidae Category:Characters who love music